galaxy_on_fire_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
General Scott Green
General Scott Green was the leader of the Army wing of the Federation Expansion Corp . He was one of the first Terrans to make contact with another species. A memorial was built in his honour on Earth but was torn down during the 'Split' in 2813 A.D. Early Life General Scott Green grew up with the tales of distant planets and the exploration of space. His father Nick Green was a supply officer on the Mars Space Station, earning a average wage. General Scott's younger years were that of a normal child. School, Home, Holidays on Earth. That was until his father two days before General Scott's 17 birthday was killed by a falling crate of puppies from Earth, caused by a crane operator spilling coffee on his lap and knocking the release button. Due to this event General Scott enrolled in the Terran Military Wing on his two days later on his birthday. Military Life Not much was happening in the Military at the time of General Scott's arrival. With no enemies and few pirates in the Sol system. General Scott transferred to the Federation Expansion Corp . Upon arrival he realised he was a terrible pilot, this was seen by his officers so he was transferred to the Army wing as Private (General) Scott. As the Federation Expansion Corp was rather large at this time of space travel, General Scott went unnoticed. This was until he showed a talent in navigation, he had a sense of direction of where he was going, some say it was because he always looked up. This habit was noticed but some say it was because of past life experiences (General Scott Green never shared any information about his habit of looking up. Any assumption is against the Military records of General Scott Green, and therefore is false and the Military may take legal action. Terran Military Law 32/7b). Due to his ability General Scott Green was to be transferred back into the Naval wing of the FEC (Federation Expansion Corp ). Yet General Scott protested and requested to stay in the Army wing. His wish was granted as he was working on making a working constantly updated Star Map Navigator. Though he didn't complete it before he was requested for duty as pirate attacks were messing with mapping crews. By this time he was Colonel (General) Scott Green. On his first week of duty his General in had collided with an asteroid and therefore the chain of command was in chaos. In a desperate act to keep the mapping operation going General Scott Green was promoted to General. On board was also a Colonel of the Navy, Colonel (Lieutenant Commander) Harpy Tooth, who was also promoted due to the same circumstances. First Contact Upon reaching the end point of the mapping operation, a single light flashed at General Scott's ship. Targeting the light with the limited weapons on the exploration 'Jingo' ship they were in. The light soon formed into a ship. The ship moved too fast to be shot and quickly docked with General Scott Greens vessel. Pulling out his pistol General Scott prepared for a fight. Yet as the creatures entered the ship, General Scott lowered his gun. For he had just witnessed the first alien. They introduced themselves as the Greys. This was after they had to listen to General Green and Lieutenant Commander Tooth speak, so they could learn the language. The General and Lieutenant Commander lead the Grey's back to Mars station where they were both congratulated on making a peaceful first contact.